Of Cold Coffee and Broken Hearts
by undercoverklainer
Summary: Kurt visits Blaine's headstone and brings his husband's favorite coffee. Future!fic, character death


**A/N:**** I began crying while writing this. ;_; I got the idea a little while ago when I was driving through a graveyard, and the idea wouldn't shut up, so here it is!**

* * *

The tall, elderly man walked down the path, clutching a cup of coffee in his hands. The drink provided warmth against the bitter wind. Along with it came many warm memories.

_It was years ago, at that little coffee shop they had used to visit all the time. Everything about the situation was comforting and warm, and the adoration in the boy's eyes was evident. Three small, but very important words were said that day._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too." The other boy replied, his blue eyes twinkling._

* * *

The skin around those very same blue eyes had now become wrinkled with time. Once smiling, they were now deep with a sort of heaviness that nothing could take away.

He brought the cooling coffee to his lips, taking a sip. He grimaced. Medium drip never was his favourite, not straight from the cup at least. The only time he seemed to enjoy the flavour was when he was kissing it off his husband's lips…

* * *

"_Do you, Kurt Hummel, take Blaine Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

_The rings were exchanged, and the rest of the ceremony flew by in an assortment of hugs and kisses and dances and friends. It was a beautiful wedding, but what the grooms wouldn't have told you is that their favourite part was heading home for the night._

_They stayed up until the early hours of the morning, cuddling, making love, and kissing. Falling in love with each other all over again. Both found it nearly impossible to let the other go; their kisses were intoxicating, and they couldn't get enough of each other's taste and smell._

_When they eventually did fall asleep, it was with smiles on their faces._

* * *

Whenever he falls asleep, it's with a frown on his face and tears running down his cheeks. Getting up every morning alone is difficult, but he continues to do it without fail. And each morning, he remembers to bring in his husband's favourite coffee.

Even if his husband can no longer appreciate it.

* * *

"_God, Kurt, thank you so much. You have no idea how much I needed this."_

_He smiled back at his husband and handed him the mug of freshly brewed coffee.. "Tough day?"_

_The other man nodded. "Who knew trying to adopt a baby could be so hard?"_

"_I know, honey, I know. But it'll all be worth it in the end, right? We're going to have a family Blaine."_

"_We already have a family. We're just adding on to it."_

_A moment of silence passed as the two men smiled at each other. They figured that life couldn't get much better than it was for them right now._

* * *

It did get better, the man thought, smiling at the memory. They managed to adopt the sweetest little girl they could have asked for, and a few years later they adopted again, this time a young boy. Life got better than he could have imagined. But then it got worse.

Much worse.

Raindrops began falling from the sky, and the man pulled up his hood. He shielded the coffee cup from the rain and began hurrying towards his destination. His mind was in a different place altogether.

* * *

"_It's cancer. Blaine will have the option to start chemotherapy next week."_

_The news had been a shock to them both, and an even bigger shock to their children who were now moved out and starting families of their own. The couple had shed a lot of tears, but began chemotherapy. They were trying to hold on to any shreds of hope they had left._

_The next year was a hard one, but the two made the best of it. They had done and said whatever they had always wanted to do and say. They were literally living as if tomorrow mightn't exist for one of them. They knew that it was very likely that one day, that's what was going to end up happening. _

_They were going to fight until they couldn't anymore._

* * *

And then the day came that his husband couldn't fight any longer.

* * *

"_Kurt?"_

"_I'm here, honey, I'm here. I've got you."_

"_I-I don't think I can do this anymore. It's too hard."_

"_I know, and it's okay. Don't worry about anything, the kids will be fine."_

"_Will you be fine, Kurt?"_

"_Y-yes I—I'll be fine, too. I love you so much Blaine."_

"_I love you too."_

_A pause._

"_Kurt? C-can you sing for me?"_

"_Of course I will. I'll be here for you until the very end, remember?"_

"_I love you."_

_He sang his heart out, wanting his husband to hear something beautiful. It was the least he deserved. When the song tapered to the end, the hospital room was left depressingly silent except for the muffled sobs that reverberated against the walls. The two cups of coffee were left, cold, on the bedside table._

* * *

By the time Kurt had reached his husband's headstone, he wasn't sure if his face was mostly wet from tears or from the rain. He kneeled down beside it and laid the coffee cup down on the ground.

The headstone was beautifully fashioned. For two people, of course. Kurt was adamant about having his own name placed next to Blaine's so that he could be buried with his husband when his time came.

"I love you Blaine. And I know that you're waiting for me. Not too much longer, I promise." He wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall from his eye.

"I love you, Blaine, so much. Forever."


End file.
